Two Worlds
by Phantom of the Heart
Summary: A story about a young orc druid ,from a different world, being stuck in the world of azeroth. i might add this is my first story.
1. portal

There is a world out there in a different universe that smells the same, tastes the same, and feels the same but is different. There are creatures there that all live in peace; there is no conflict or wars just harmony. The creatures on this world are the same as the creatures on the other world; they look the same (but in their different ways) and sounded the same. On these worlds there were Orcs, taurens, trolls, blood elves, night elves, dreanei and humans. On the parallel world there was no scourge and no burning legion just friendship and have you ever wondered what would happen when a creature from the peaceful world accidentally went into the warring world.

Hi, my name is Zallu ,I'm an orc, I'm 27 and I'm an orphan both my parents died of disease after I was born, I have aquamarine green skin (obviously ) and I have long purple hair. Oh, and I'm a druid, yeah I know orcs aren't trained as druids but I was raised by night elves and I'm a really good druid. But, anyway this story is about me and my crazy, adventurous life.

Mondays, oh spirits how I hate Mondays, I never like waking up on Mondays on to have to go straight from sleeping all weekend to work, I don't mind my work its just that I really, really love to sleep. Sarbrina came into Zallu's room as usually to find her still asleep and her room a mess, "BY THE GODDESS, ZALLU GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN!" Ah Sarbrina my good friend, she an orphan like me and was raised by night elves, except she's a human not an orc, she's and hunter.

"ah Sarbrina it's to early for me"

"Zallu it's 10 o'clock get up or I'll get Strife" I gave my friend a deadly look,

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would, now get up!" I slowly rise from my bed defeated. Strife, Sarbrina pet nightsaber, it was always to excited to see me, one time when I was walking in town and I spotted Sarbrina one minute I was waving hello the next I'm flat on back with a huge nightsaber licking me to death, I was forever embarrassed.

"Fine you win; I'm up, you happy now"

"Yes I am, come on there's something exciting going on in town" I looked at her confused. "Wait, What about your job"

"The shops closed for today and for goddess sake take a shower and get dressed"

"okay, okay, okay but when I'm done are u going to tell me what the exciting thing is?"

"Yes, yes now hurry up!" I come back after 15 minutes all clean and dressed and my blue and purple druid dress "ok I'm clean and dressed now will u tell me"

"No, but I'll show you. You took to long in there" and after that she grabbed my arm and pulled me in the town centre, and Sarbrina was right what ever it was it was pretty exciting. By the looks of things the whole town was here and for a change I couldn't see what the 'thing' was (Zallu is taller than a male orcs average height)but Sarbrina found a way to see the 'thing' but push and barging through the crowd nice one Sarbrina.

"Oh my goddess" what was I looking at, it look like a window into a different world, and I could see orcs running around a place. "What is this thing" said Sarbrina

"It's a portal to a parallel world" I quickly turn around to see Tyrande walking up to the portal 'thingy'. "It is like our world but different in many ways but by the looks of it no one can enter or get out of it.." she said while touching the portal to see if her hand went through and I was busy watching the orcs run around tyrande continues to speak " and nobody is allowed to touch it or tamper with or even go near it with out my permission" there was a bit of a fighting and swearing after that, it seems people wanted to go touch it the crowd started to push forward and then it happened I was trying to move out of the but ended up tripping into the portal.

I awoke to a hush murmur of voices, 'that sound like orcish' I slowly opened one eye to look around and there was an group of orcs standing in a circle near the door of the room I appeared to be in 'how did I get here, where am I, where's Sarbrina, who are those orcs' then a sudden realisation 'oh no, oh no I didn't go through the portal did I, Tyrande said it didn't let things through' I slowly started to rise so now in was sitting on the bed, oh bad move now the orcs attention was on me and I just sat there sitting there staring at them 'so that's what male orcs looked like' in the town there were no male or female orcs except me. 'They look so weird' I must have looked weird to them cause they started to look at each other back at me with a confused look, 'okay Zallu you have to get out of hear now and found a way back to your own world' then at the point one male orc who was taller than the others and just a bit taller than me walked up and bowed slightly " I hoped you slept well u were pretty weak when they found u" I just stared at him and took in his appearance, he had blue eyes, black hair and green skin with a giant axe on his back, 'well well well isn't he handsome' I must have been smiling cause he looked at me with a confused look, I quickly looked around to find a window on the other side of the room and just my luck I had to go through 4 heavily armed orcs to get to it. 'just great I'm stuck for know' and I turned back to the mysteriously handsome orc in front of me. "umm …. Do u understand me" I nodded "then can you tell me your name" I started to consider the if I should 'it wouldn't hurt to tell them should I' "Zallu" I said in a hushed tone "Zallu" he said "it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for me I grabbed it "I'm Thrall, Warchief of the horde" and I shook his hand and smiled.


	2. Strange

I was lying on the medic bed 'I hate hospitals' I was distracted with making mental notes to get out of here as quick as possible that I didn't that big, good looking orc from before.

"Hello again Zallu how are you today" I jumped up on the bed so I was now crouching to attack if needed.

"Oh sorry did I scare you" I sighed loudly 'goddess it's just Thrall'.

"Ah sorry I'll knock next time" I nodded to him and saw something behind him it was a Tauren 'that's a big Tauren'.

"oh Zallu this is Cairne.."

"Cairne Bloodhoof, chieftain of the Taurens and ruler of Mulgore" I looked at Thrall and Cairne they looked confused.

"H..how did you know that" Thrall said to me 'what do they mean how did I know its they same here as on my world'.

"umm isn't it obvious, who doesn't know that" Thrall looked at me confused than he smiled and laughed "yeah your right but some people don't know that"

After the introduction more orcs and tauren came and the leaders started to talk and discuss things and send quick, confused looks my way 'what the heck at the talking about'. After about and long hour of talking they came over to me. "Zallu do you remember anything about how you here" Thrall said

"Ah, what do you mean" I said

"Well how we found you umm.."

"well you sort of came out of nowhere and landed on me"

'oh my goddess I fell on him' I started to blush and I looked away

"Ah sorry bout that" I laughed softly.

It was quiet for a while, so I turned to look back at thrall and his friends they all were looking at me funny 'did I do something wrong' I thought, then thrall spoke up

"d-did you just speak darnassian". 'oh crap so totally busted okay quick think of something lie for goodness sake I got it!' "umm yeah I can speak many languages sometime they all jumble up and I say something in a different language when I don't mean to heh heh" I smiled a little and thrall looked at cairne and they nodded at me 'safe' 'okay change the subject, umm thrall doesn't usually, in my world lave orgrimmar, wait am I even in orgrimmar'

"Umm thrall am I in orgrimmar" Thrall shook his head.

"Umm okay, then were are we" Thrall looked down then back at me.

"Were at Theramore" 'Theramore that were lady Jaina Proudmoore lives isn't it'

"Ah, why are we here" Thrall looked me strangely

"I'll tell you later, maybe" and with that he left stopped to talk to cairne and whispered "no one is to tell her unless I say so she could be a spy to ruin the treaty" Cairne nodded, 'it is handy to have very good hearing'

"I'm not a spy" I said to thrall, he turned and gave me a surprised look, I smiled at him with that he stormed out the room 'okay now I'm sure I said something bad'.


	3. Weird

After Thrall stormed out, they healers came it check on me and said I'll be just fine so I turned to Cairne "umm Cairne do you think I can have a bath and get some clen clothes"

He huffed for a second "That should be okay" and he nodded his head at my care-takers obviously give them orders to get me clothes and start a bath.

They came back ten minutes later saying my bath was ready and my clothes were in the bathroom, "thank you so many I am in desperate need of a bath" I chuckled a little and stood up and walked into the room they gestured to.

'hmm okay not bad' they room was white with a white porcelain bath tub and a towel rack with a white fluffy towel on it. 'These people like white' the bathtub was full of water so I stripped out of my dirty druid dress and under garments and hopped in the tub. 'Mmm perfect temperature' 'okay now to find the soap … ah there it is' the soap was on a little soap rack at the bottom of the bath tub 'Mm smells like lavender' so I started to scrub my self with the lavender soap and the dirt disappeared and the found the shampoo and conditioner and clean my hair out and all this dirt came out 'eww I must really have landed in a dirt pile' and then I remembered landed on Thrall then remembered I upset him "I wonder what I did wrong" I said out loud. I finished cleaning myself and decided to get out.

I hopped out and grabbed they towel and started drying myself. I started drying my hair and I heard at rustling and loud voices that were muffled cause of the closed door. I stared out the door and decided to get dressed. I just picked up my new, clean dress when a yelling Thrall burst through the door and stopped and stared at my naked form and I stared back. "I.i..i" thrall tried to say something but couldn't, I picked up the shampoo and conditioner and throw they at him and yelled "GET OUT NOW!" and then he retreated out of the room.

I backed out of the room and looked a Cairne "YOU COULD OF TOLD ME!" I yelled. "I tried but you wouldn't stop yelling to let me explain Thrall"

I let out a heavy breathe 'he got me there but Zallu didn't look bad' He started thinking of Zallu and her curves and brea.. 'No don't think of that' he shook his and heard the door creak open.

I walked out of the bath room fully dress in my new dress it top part was aquamarine with yellow trim and the skirt bit was dark blue with a golden yellow trim.

"Ahh umm Zallu I wish to apologize about that rude ah .."

"thrall don't worry about it was rude but I forgive you"

"Ahh thank you Zallu."

"umm was there some thing you wanted."

"oh yes lady jaine wants to meet you"

"so let me get this right you came in here yelling just cause lady jaine wanted to see me"

"yeah well I wasn't in a very happy mood"

'okay weird fella'

"so are you going to show me the way then" I smiled and Thrall gestured for me to follow him.


	4. Meeting

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but was busy with school work.**

**x.X.x**

'so I'm to meet with lady Proudmoore, cool' Zallu thought while walking down a massive hall, 'Wow, humans like to build big stuff, huh I wonder if there trying to compensate for some thing' I started to giggle to myself

"what are you giggling about" thrall asked me. I shot my head up when thrall spoke 'I thought was quiet, stupid echoing halls' I thought.

"oh don't worry I was just thinking about something" and I gave him the best smile I could muster.

Thrall just sighed and shook his head and lead me down the hallway again and while he was distracted I took a nice look at him 'he has it going for him, damn he's cute' I thought.

There was a big solid oak door before us and thrall pushed it open with no effort and headed in with me close behind.

'Whoa' the place was huge nice clean stone walls with red and gold tapestries hanging from the walls and a large oak table in the middle of the room with books scattered all over it and there was lady Proudmoore at the end of the table with her nose in a book

'Why am I not surprised' I rolled my eyes. 'This place is well lit' I look up 'of course a giant chandelier, humans are always trying to make there short lives better' I rolled my aquamarine eyes.

Thrall clears his throat to grab jainas attention.

"Jaina this is Zallu …ah" he looked at me confused.

"Oh umm I'm Zallu Nightwolf and it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Proudmoore" I smiled and waved at her.

Jaina smiled looking a bit confused "well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Thrall was right you are a unique orc" Jaina said.

"umm what do you mean by unique, lady Proudmoore" I asked looking a confused.

"well most orcs other try to kill me or act plain old rude and think there better than me" she answered

"oh that's horrible, I would never do that unless provoked and I don't like killing unless I have to" I defended.

"than your not a proper orc" someone spoke.

We all look in the direction of the door and standing there in all his glory was Garrosh Hellscream.

"Garrosh what are you doing here" Jaina asked.

'Garrosh Hellscream huh, ha take that Kata' I thought.

(I forgot to tell you about kata, she is an orc that was raised by orcs and is a very strond and fast warrior, but besides that she actually quite nice. Oh and she has the hots for Garrosh.)

"I was invited to the …" he said

"Garrosh keep quit or I'll will make you" thrall practically yelled

He looked at me than back to Garrosh who seemed to get the point and nodded.

'I'm so confused right now' I wondered what they were on about but didn't ask questions. It was an awkward silence so I decide to move forward.

"So lady Proudmoore you wanted to see me for some reason" I asked.

"Huh.. oh yes well I just wanted to meet you all I heard was good things about you, and well your quite a lovely.. well orc" she answered

"Ah thank you lady Proudmoore.."

"oh please call me jaina"

"oh ok, thank you Jaina then" and gave her a heart-warming smile.

Jaina walked over the Thrall and Garrosh and started whispering to them but even with my good hearing I couldn't quite make out what they were discussing. All of a sudden they stop talking and looked at me.

' this is awkward' I thought and gave them a awkward smile.

"Jaina are you sure" Thrall asked her.

"I've never been so sure in my life" she answered to him while smiling at me.

"umm what are you on about" I asked while looking so confused.

"well I feel like I can trust you" she answered me.

"with what?" I'm so confused right now.

"Well there's a secret about how to bring the horde and alliance together and stop all this senseless fighting between them" she told me.

'Oh so in this world there is war how horrible' I thought and Jaina continued.

"the secret is .." I was tensing up with suspense 'out with it all ready' I thought.

Jaina looked at Thrall and smiled at him and he nodded, she turns back to me.

'Here it comes' I thought.

"Thrall and I are going to get married" she nearly yelled at me.

I stood there so shocked looking back and fourth between Thrall and Jaina.

'oh Snap!'.

**xxx.**

**oh no what will happen now with Thrall and Zallu who knows stay tuned.**


	5. Oops

As I stood there looking like I was slapped in the face, Jaina was looking at me waiting for something.

I did the best smile I could "Th..thats fantastic!" I yelled and gave Jaina a big hug and lifted her of the ground. I gently put her on the ground and just as I was about to speak an big dark shadow looms in front of the giant stain-glass window.

"What?" Jaina yelled

The window smashed into a million tiny pieces and rained down on us, when I looked back there was a giant drake standing where the window used to be.

"What is the meaning of this!" Thrall yelled.

The drake smiled and let out a terrible screech that nearly killed my ears, I covered my eyes and in the corner of my eye I saw the drake heading for Jaina.

'oh no I have to stop it but oh to hell with it' I ran in front of Jaina and yelled

"STOOOP!" as loud as I could, my hands glowed green and roots shooted out from the ground and tangled the drake. I could feel every ones eyes on me but I didn't care I slowly walked up to the drake that was thrashing about on the ground and gently put my hands on its forehead "calm down I'm not going to hurt you" the drake stopped thrashing and stared at me, it gave me a little mewl sound. I laughed and patted its head gently.

"release" the roots slowly let go of the drake and went back into the earth.

"go home and don't come back" the drake nodded and fly out the window, I watched it disappear into the distance, my hands stopped glowing and I stumbled abit then stood up properly and turned around. Thrall and Garrosh stood there with there mouths wide open and Jaina looked like she was about to faint.

I laughed "Thrall, Garrosh close your mouths you look like fish out of …of w..wa..Water.." then darkness consumed me.

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light,

"ahh Sarbrina turn off the lights" I mumbled.

"Who be Sarbrina mon" I shot up out of bed and fell on the floor, face first.

"Oww that hurt," I mumbled to the floor I slowly picked my self of the floor and stared at a troll in my room and a tall troll at that.

"Umm who are you?" I asked him

"oh were be me manners mon, I be Vol'jin and you be?"

"umm I'm Zallu, Zallu Nightwolf. Nice to meet you"

"so you be the Zallu I heard bout den?"

"umm I just so, is there something you wanted"

"me I just wanted to see da first orc Druid mon"

I face palmed "so word travels fast hmm, umm how long have been out"

"oh bout 3 days mon givea or take"

And another face palm "great just great so what have I missed now"

"nothin' much mon but Thrall has been mighty worried 'bout ya"

I blushed " he has wh.. why"

"cause you be da first orc druid mon I tink"

My heart sank ' he only cares about my power'. I sighed

"I think I'm going to lie down now" I went back to my bed and layed down.

Vol'jin stared at me then laughed and left the room.

'what was that about' sigh 'me and my stupid emotions.


	6. sorry

Ok I'm so so so so incredibly sorry that I have been uber lazy with this story but I promise I will update it by the end of next week if I don't you can yell and complain all you want til I do update and I have several new story running around my head to so maybe a brand new story will appear. ;)


	7. Misunderstanding

I decided it was time to get up and get dressed 'oh goddess how am t going to face them'. I got dressed in the green that was left for me 'hmm so many dresses, I need some pants'. I left the safety of my room to explore ' might as well get some exploring in before the long talk of how I'm a druid' I quietly sneak outside which was pretty easy since I was such a ninja (and cause the guards were lazy orcs :P).

I stepped outside in the mid-day sun 'damn its bright I thought it always rained here' I walk through the market place enjoying the change of scenery when I noticed all the strange and maybe a bit hostile looks I was receiving 'hmm maybe I should change' I duck quietly into an alleyway I checked my surroundings so nobody was looking and changed into my wolf form (yeah since she's an orc I thought that she would have a wolf form instead of a cat.) i slowly trot out into the market place and start my exploring again. I spotted the docks and sprinted for it, I've always loved the ocean it has a way of always calming me, I closed my eyes and let the cool ocean air wash over me. I was so distracted that I didn't hear a lady yell

"WOLF!"

But what I did hear was an arrow landing right neat to me. 'HOLY GODDESS WHAT THE …' I didn't get to finish that thought when another arrow lands where I used to be sitting, I sprinted for the keep knowing it was the best idea but it was the only place I knew, 'goddess help me' I sprinted through the keep making a beeline for my room but the guards had other ideas so I was forced to go a different way 'The meeting room!' I sprinted start for the meeting room, I felt so happy that the giant oak doors where open, I skidded to a halt as I entered the room I saw Thrall, Garrosh and Jaina standing over what looked to be some sort of plans but stopped when they heard yelling Thrall pushed Jaina behind him as Garrosh drew his weapons and growled at me 'oh no he didn't' I thought as I slowly walked towards them about to talk when Garrosh threw one of his axes at me, I yelped and jumped out of the way 'oh he is going to get a beating for that'.

Then the guards poured in through the doors 'Crap', they all armed there weapons at me I thought I was going to die.

"WAIT" oh thank you Jaina.

"What are you doing its just one dumb wolf that wonder in, just catch it and put it back into the woods". 'DUMB! Who the hell is she calling dumb'

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DUMB!" I growled out, to say they were surprised would be an understatement, so of the guards fainted, Garrosh dropped his axe, Jaina fell down in shock and Thrall well the expression on his face was priceless I nearly died of laughter (don't ask how a wolf laughs but I did).

"You should see the looks on your faces" I rolled on the floor laughing. Finally Thrall snapped out of his shock and asked "What are you?" I smiled a big toothy smile and replied "I think the question you should be asking is 'who are you?'" with that said I shifted back into my normal form (yes she has clothes on) "Tada!" I said when I was my normal orcish self. Jaina finally fainted and so did the rest of the guards 'pfft pansies' I thought as I looked at the guards on the floor. I shifted my gaze to Jaina "oops my bad" I nervously chuckled, and looked over to Thrall and Garrosh,

"Soooo… what's new with you guys. "


End file.
